


It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)

by slytherinintj13



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Drama, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Freelin, Lesbian, Light Angst, Magic, New Orleans, Strong Female Characters, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinintj13/pseuds/slytherinintj13
Summary: Freya Mikaelson is dealing with yet another family crisis, and in the middle of it she thinks about the woman she is in love with, Keelin.





	It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)

**Author's Note:**

> his is a short one-shot inspired by the song “It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)” by The 1975. The parts in italics are lines from the song. I do not own the lyrics or any of the characters. Also, the title is the title of the song; I do not own it. There is a mention past relationship between Klaus/Camille (even though I ship Klaroline).

_Danny ran into some complications He falls asleep during conversations_

_He’s gotta search the street when he’s on vacation_

_The worst thing is that I’m in the same situation_

 

“Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale” Freya muttered to herself in an attempt to release some of the stress threatening to overwhelm her. She sat cross-legged in her room, alone, save for the crystals, flickering candles, and old, dusty grimoires scattered haphazardly across the floor. She knew she should be out there in the compound, but with Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol yelling at each other, there was no way she could think clearly. Klaus had been infected with some dark magic–the Hollow–and it was starting to consume him, causing him to hallucinate and lash out more than usual. She could feel his presence in the city; her awareness grew with each passing second, as did the Hollow’s grasp on him. They needed a way out, and they needed it fast.

“Freya, we need you down here!” Kol yelled, pulling her from her thoughts. She was making her way down the stairs, listening carefully as Elijah told her what their plan was: first, they needed to find Klaus, who was moving around the city, making him impossible to track. Then, Elijah would ensure Klaus didn’t go anywhere while the rest of them gathered the items they would d need to perform the spell which would release Klaus from the Hollow’s grasp.

“Alright, everyone knows what they’re doing?” Elijah asked, and everyone nodded in return. And with that, the Mikaelson siblings dispersed throughout the city in search of Klaus. And all I do is sit and think about you If I knew what you’d do Collapse my veins wearing beautiful shoes It’s not living if it’s not with you While a locator spell wasn’t much help at the moment, Freya still could sense the dark magic; it left an invisible mark and a feeling of impending doom everywhere it went. She walked down the streets, moving towards the source of the darkness, even though every instinct in her body told her not to. After she left the touristy part of the city, where the streets were much less crowded, it didn’t take long to find Klaus. She walked towards him, but stopped suddenly when she heard him speak. He was speaking to a wall, but the hallucinations probably see something–or someone–different. He repeated what he has said again, louder this time, and Freya recognized the name he was calling out as ‘Cami.’ And Danny says we’re living in a simulation But he works in a petrol station (selling petrol) He says it all began with his operation And I know you think you’re sly but you need some imagination Cami–the name he used for Camille, his former lover. Maybe it was the sadness and regret which seemed to lace his voice as he called out to the now-dead woman, but Freya couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that the focus she’d had moments ago was gone, and thoughts of Keelin swarmed her mind.

 

_And all I do is sit and think about you If I knew what you’d do_

_Collapse my veins wearing beautiful shoes_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you_

_All I do is sit and drink without you_

_If I choose then I lose_

_Distract my brain from the terrible news_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you_

 

The way the sun made her skin glow more than it already did. The way her hair felt–like a rope made of silk, both strong and gentle, just like Keelin–-as Freya ran her hands through it. The warmth which never seemed to leave her eyes, even when they were the glowing yellow color of her werewolf eyes. The way her voice sounded the way honey did as it dripped slowly and smoothly from a spoon and into a warm mug of tea. The way her laugh was so similar to a light breeze on a sunny day, both pleasant and refreshing.

 

_I can’t stop sweating or control my feet_

_Got a twenty-stone monkey that I just can’t beat I can stage a situation, but I just can’t eat_

_And there’s a feeling, you’re replacin’ embracin’_

 

The way being held by her made it feel like the two of them were alone in a secret room, safe from the chaos outside. The way her harsh speeches felt like falling on pavement and hitting the ground, providing a pain Freya needed to be reminded of. The way she felt like she was flying after those speeches, acutely aware that she had her own life to live; she didn’t exist solely for her family to use whenever there was a problem. It’s true that All I do is sit and think about you If I knew what you’d do Collapse my veins Wearing beautiful shoes It’s not living if it’s not with you All I do is sit and drink without you If I choose then I lose Distract my brain from the terrible news It’s not living if it’s not with you Tears welled in her eyes as she though of Keelin; she missed her so much–she needed her. The feeling of tears rolling down her cheeks woke Freya from her trance, and she remembered she had a job to do. Glancing at the wall, Freya wasn’t surprised to see Klaus was no longer there. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath to compose herself; she couldn’t afford to think about Keelin right now. She walked down the narrows street she stood in the middle of and focused all her attention on picking up the traces of the Hollow’s dark trail. She felt the lingering sense of a black hole of magic to the west; she needed to find Klaus and figure this out. Then, and only then could she rest.

 

_Oh, I’ll try to get a job in a bank, I think Danny spent time trying to pack in the drinks for me I feel sick and I know I can’t lose but_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you_

 

She and she turned to the west and sighed, as a tiny glimmer of hope, which she refused to acknowledge, shined with the thought: maybe, when this is done, then you can also be with Keelin–for good this time. A small smile of both sadness and hope graced her features, unbeknownst to her, and she began to walk, following the trail left by the evil she was currently facing.

 

_It’s not living if it’s not with you, it’s not,_

_it’s not It’s not, it’s not,_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you, it’s not, it’s not It’s not, it’s not, it’s not, it’s not_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you It’s not, it’s not It’s not, it’s not_

_It’s not living if it’s not with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate it if you left feedback in the comments. Also, if you are reading my Riverdale fic, An Aroace In Need of Space...and Hamburgers, I plan update soon; thanks for being patient.


End file.
